This invention relates to a portable storage locker. More specifically, this invention relates to a collapsible storage locker to minimize volumetric space occupied by the locker during shipment or when not in use.
Storage lockers are found in schools, gyms, a wide variety of sports facilities such as golf and tennis clubs, and public transportation facilities such as airports or bus and train stations for short or long term storage of an individual's personal gear. Typically, the contents may be secured by a padlock, combination lock, or flush key lock.
Storage lockers, or similar storage cabinets, containers and boxes of this genre are characteristically separate, flat panels assembled together by various hardware such as angle brackets, nuts and bolts, or nails and screws depending upon the material of construction. The materials of construction for storage lockers in general can include wooden, metal or plastic panels, or combinations of these materials. Locker installations may include self assembly of pre-formed panels, as well as custom units requiring installation by skilled labor. In either case, installation has heretofore proven to be time consuming and occasionally complex requiring the assembly of a number of parts during the construction process.
Portability of storage lockers is frequently required when the need for temporary use arises or when relocation becomes necessary. Here, not only the time and complexity of assembly of the unit is important, but the time and complexity of disassembly is of equal concern. As an outgrowth of portability, minimizing the volumetric space occupied by the storage unit during shipment or transport becomes an important consideration.
In the past, various collapsible storage containers have been developed for portability and for conserving space during shipment. However, such units suffer a variety of drawbacks. Some require panels hinged in the middle which compromises the rigid integrity of conventional panel construction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,789 by Matias et al. teaches a collapsible shipping box having hinged end walls. While no doubt satisfactory for a shipping box, the Matias et al. construction lacks rigidity in its ends walls which proves unsatisfactory for the necessary structural integrity required for storage lockers.
Other collapsible storage constructions for specialized uses as found in the prior art may include hinged and rigid planar walls, but require uniquely configured and specially fabricated separate bases in order to provide structural integrity to the assembled unit. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,595,305 and 6,006,918 disclose such structures and still require separate parts for assembly of the completed unit.
Therefore, a need remains in the field of storage units for a portable, collapsible storage locker that is fully integrated without separate parts or panels, yet is easily assembled and disassembled by an ordinary person without specialized skills or tools. The primary objective of this invention is to meet this need.